Стенограммы/Секреты дружбы
Русская стенограмма = : Рарити: Прости меня, Флаттершай. Не люблю опаздывать на наши еженедельные встречи. к спа-пони Как обычно. : Рарити: Ты не поверишь, что со мной случилось. : Флаттершай: С тобой всё в порядке? : Рарити: О, более, чем в порядке. Я шла сюда в шляпе, которую сшила совсем недавно. И, ты не поверишь, я встретила на улице саму Фото Финиш! : Флаттершай: Фото Финиш? : Рарити: Она самый известный фоторепортёр во всей Эквестрии. В общем, Фото Финиш увидела мою шляпку и сказала, что она бесподобна! : Флаттершай: Чудный комплимент. : Рарити: Она была настолько поражена, что предложила провести фотосессию моих нарядов в моём бутике. : Флаттершай: Это замечательно. : Рарити: Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это значит для моей карьеры. : Флаттершай: О, Рарити, я так за тебя рада. : Рарити: Но дело в том, что мне нужна роскошная пони, которая станет моей моделью. Красивая. И грациозная пони, как ты. : Флаттершай: О, вряд ли. Я не знаю. : Рарити: Это такая потрясающая возможность. И это очень много значит для меня. : Флаттершай: Ты меня смутила. : Рарити: Понимаешь, такой грации, как у тебя, нет ни у кого. : Флаттершай: Но… : Рарити: Ни у кого! : Флаттершай: Тебе нужна профессиональная модель… : Рарити: Пожалуйста! : Флаттершай: Или кто любит моду… : Рарити: Пожалуйста! : Флаттершай: Или кто любит быть в центре внимания. : Рарити: Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-ПОЖАЛУЙСТА! : Флаттершай: Ну, если для тебя это так важно, конечно, я согласна. : Рарити: О, спасибо-спасибо-спасибо-спасибо! Ты самая-самая лучшая подружка, которая только может быть! : Флаттершай: Это, наверно, чудесный способ провести день. : Рарити: Действительно. Но я так боялась, что ты откажешься быть моей моделью, что не смогла полностью отдохнуть. По-моему, у меня скоро прыщик вскочит. Главное – принять решение! : Рарити: Как обычно. : Рарити: Хм. Ей, наверно, захочется другого подхода. : Флаттершай: Как это, «другого подхода»? : Рарити: Больше света! Свет должен падать правильно, иначе наряд смотрится ужасно. О, и в гриву нужно больше перьев. Пинки Пай, больше перьев! А, блёстки! Больше блёсток. И больше ленточек! О нет. Меньше ленточек. Нет! Больше ленточек! И эта каёмка совсем отошла. Булавки! Большое вам всем спасибо за помощь. Простите, пожалуйста, за мою резкость, но я сильно нервничаю. : Сумеречная Искорка: О, тебе не больно? : Спайк: Толстая кожа. Я ничего не чувствую. Даже если мне бы и было больно, я бы всё на свете вытерпел ради самой прекрасной пони на всём свете. : Сумеречная Искорка: Ох… : Спайк: Я хочу сказать вам кое-что по секрету. Но обещайте, что никому не скажете. : Сумеречная Искорка: Обещаю. : Пинки Пай: Даю честное-пречестное слово. Чтоб я ослепла! : Спайк: Я влюбился в Рарити. : Пинки Пай: Мы никому не скажем. : Сумеречная Искорка: Да ладно тебе. Все на свете уже знают… : Пинки Пай: Искорка! Ты обещала Спайку никому не рассказывать. Он доверяет тебе. Потерять доверие друга – самый быстрый способ потерять самого друга. : Сумеречная Искорка: Но… : Пинки Пай: Навсегда! : Сумеречная Искорка: Мой рот на замке. Но я почти уверена, что Рарити уже всё знает о твоих чувствах. :колокольчика : Фото Финиш: Я, Фото Финиш… Я здесь. : Рарити: Позвольте сказать Вам, что для меня большая честь… : Фото Финиш: Начинаем… СЕЙЧАС! : Рарити: Покажи, на что способна! : Фото Финиш: Да. Порази Фото Финиш. Нет! Да-а. Нет! Да-а. Нет! Да-а. Хватит! : Сумеречная Искорка: Она почти ничего не сняла. : Флаттершай: Прости меня. Я сделала всё, что смогла. : Рарити: Причёска оказалась слишком велика для тебя. Накидка чересчур блестела. И с чего я только взяла, что смогу её поразить? : Фото Финиш: Похоже, я, Фото Финиш, нашла новую звезду моды здесь, в Понивилле. : Рарити: Правда? : Фото Финиш: Да, правда. И я, Фото Финиш, помогу ей прославиться на всю Эквестрию! : Фото Финиш: Завтра фотосессия в парке. Я пошла. : Рарити: Вы это слышали? Наконец-то я прославлюсь на всю Эквестрию! : Флаттершай: О, Рарити, я так боялась, что всё испорчу. : Рарити: Ох, да ты что. Я знала, что ты справишься. : Рарити: Нет. Нет. Нет. Да! Это то, что надо. Фото Финиш это понравится. Все пони будут в восторге! : Флаттершай: О, я так за тебя рада! Главное – не забудь о нас, простых пони, когда станешь известной на всю Эквестрию. : Рарити: Никогда. : Фото Финиш: Оставьте меня здесь. О нет-нет-нет-нет-нет! На модели должно быть что-то простое. Что-то такое… от природы. : Рарити: Да, я тоже об этом думала. Дайте мне одну минутку, и я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю. : Фото Финиш: Да, в этом нет необходимости. : Рарити Но… но… как я смогу прославиться на всю Эквестрию, если Вы не будете фотографировать мои наряды? : Фото Финиш: Я и не собиралась делать тебя знаменитой. Я прославлю её. Она моя звезда. А ты уходи. : Флаттершай: Я не могу, Рарити. : Рарити: О, но ты должна, Флаттершай. Фото Финиш хочет сделать тебя звездой. Такая возможность появляется раз в жизни. Я понимаю, мы обе думали, что эта возможность выпадет мне, но тем не менее ты не должна пренебрегать такими предложениями. Сделай это ради меня. Сделай. Ты должна. Должна! : Фото Финиш: Флаттершай, настало время… волшебства! О, чудесно. Ты как нежный цветок. Ты намного красивее без всех этих блёсток и перьев. : Пинки Пай: Ну? Как всё прошло? : Рарити: Никак. Фото Финиш захотела работать с Флаттершай, а не со мной. : Сумеречная Искорка: О, Рарити, мне очень жаль. Мы можем тебе чем-нибудь помочь? : Рарити: Сейчас я хочу побыть одна. : Спайк: Все слышали? Побыть. Одной. Что?! Но я не думал, что «одна» значит «совсем одна». : Фото Финиш: Слишком много румян. Недостаточно. Перебор. Мало. Идеально. : Флаттершай: чихает : Фото Финиш: О да. Она даже чихает грациозно. НАЧАЛИ! Что ты чувствуешь? Радость? Счастлива? В восторге, от того, что мечты сбываются? : Флаттершай: Нервничаю. : Фото Финиш: Нервничаешь? Не смеши меня. Тебя ждут толпы пони, которые будут следить за каждым твоим шагом и восхищаться! Твой выход ,вперёд! : Флаттершай: Ты не можешь подвести Рарити. Ты должна это сделать. Должна. Должна. Должна! : Лирика: Как грациозно! : Роял Риббон: Чудесно. : Хоити Тойти: Она идеальна для моей новой коллекции. : Шуушайн: Это Флаттершай! : Рарити: Ух ты. Смотри, насколько ты популярна. Я так за тебя рада. Ты, наверно, безумно счастлива. : Флаттершай: О, да… Очень счастлива. : Фото Финиш: Флаттершай, я повсюду тебя искала. У нас уже всё готово. : Флаттершай: Увидимся в спа. В обычное время. : Рарити: Конечно. Поскорее бы услышать от тебя…. все подробности. : Рарити: Это меня должны окружать поклонники и папарацци! :колокольчика : Рарити: Добро пожаловать в бутик Карусель. : Свити Дропс: Она всё ещё здесь? Нам сказали, что Флаттершай здесь. : Рарити: Простите, вы разминулись. Но вам очень повезло. У меня распродажа самых лучших платьев. : Свити Дропс: А Вы кто? : Рарити: Рарити, конечно. : Свити Дропс: Ни разу о Вас не слышали. : Фото Финиш: Конечно, я, Фото Финиш, в восторге от того, что нашла её. : Флаттершай: Фото Финиш? : Фото Финиш: Она естественна перед камерой. : Флаттершай: Фото Финиш? : Фото Финиш: Всё, что от меня требуется – направить камеру и щёлкнуть. Просто магия! : Флаттершай: Фото Финиш. Простите, что я перебиваю. Дело в том, что я опаздываю. : Фото Финиш: Ах! Как я могла забыть об этом? Ты ведь должна быть на открытии балетной школы! Все уважающие себя пони будут там. : Флаттершай: О, вообще-то я опаздываю на встречу с подругой… : Фото Финиш: Уходим. : Рарити: У меня уже копыта размокли! Я уже очень долго жду. Очевидно, Флаттершай слишком занята своей новой карьерой, ей некогда общаться с лучшей подругой. : Сумеречная Искорка: Уверена, у неё есть серьёзная причина. : Рарити: Конечно, есть. Она стала популярной моделью. Надеюсь, что её звезда скоро померкнет. : Сумеречная Искорка: Рарити! Флаттершай – твоя подруга! : Рарити: Я знаю, знаю. Я должна радоваться за неё. Но я ей завидую! Пожалуйста, только не гори ей об этом! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста-пожалуйста-ПОЖАЛУЙСТА! : Сумеречная Искорка: Даю тебе слово. Потерять доверие подруги – это верный способ потерять саму подругу. : Пинки Пай: НАВСЕГДА! : Сумеречная Искорка: Ты… потрясающе выглядишь! : Рарити: Может быть, Флаттершай стала и знаменитой, но это вовсе не значит, что я должна плохо выглядеть. : Флаттершай: Рарити, мне так жаль… О нет. Она уже ушла, да? : Сумеречная Искорка: Прости. : Флаттершай: Поверить в это не могу. Я так расстроена, что готова расплакаться. пищит : Сумеречная Искорка: Полегчало? : Флаттершай: Эх… Нет. Можно я кое-что тебе скажу? : Сумеречная Искорка: Конечно. : Флаттершай: Обещаешь не говорить Рарити? : Сумеречная Искорка: Клянусь. : Флаттершай: Клянись как Пинки. : Сумеречная Искорка: Честное-пречестное слово. Чтоб я ослепла. Ой! : Флаттершай: Мне не нравится быть моделью. Нет, эта жизнь не по мне. Меня утомляет это внимание, это ужасно. А я делаю это только потому что Рарити сказала мне: «Ты должна». Я должна. Должна! Должна? : Сумеречная Искорка: Ой… Ты серьёзно? Что ж. Если хочешь знать правду, Рарити… : Флаттершай: Ты хотела что-то сказать? : Пинки Пай: шёпотом Навсегда… : Сумеречная Искорка: Ничего. : Сумеречная Искорка: Я просто подумала, если тебе так не хочется быть моделью, ты не должна этого делать. : Флаттершай: О нет. Я не могу так поступить. Рарити будет очень расстроена. : Сумеречная Искорка: Но Рарити сказала мне… : Пинки Пай: Сочное. : Сумеречная Искорка: Ох… : Флаттершай: О, если бы все разлюбили меня, Фото Финиш тоже бы потеряла ко мне интерес. И тогда, она бы нашла кого-нибудь другого с магией. : Сумеречная Искорка: Думаю, ты права. Ты права! Ты права-права-права-права-права! : Сумеречная Искорка: Разве ты не понимаешь? Сама Флаттершай не смогла бы сделать что-нибудь некрасивое. Но если я использую магию, чтобы помочь ей выглядеть плохо на показе мод, больше её никто не пригласит работать моделью. А если Флаттершай не будет моделью, Рарити перестанет ей завидовать. И мне больше не придётся хранить их секреты. Идеальный план. Только никому не говори об этом! Ты обещаешь сохранить мой секрет? : Сумеречная Искорка: Так ты обещаешь или нет? : Пинки Пай: Да! Знаешь, я держу рот на замке. Я закрыла рот на замок, выкопала ямку, закопала туда ключ, а на этом месте построила дом. : Сумеречная Искорка: Не сомневаюсь. : Флаттершай: Ты думаешь, получится? : Сумеречная Искорка: Им нравится твоя естественность. Поэтому я сделаю всё, чтобы ты выглядела ненатурально, доверься мне. : Рарити: Так-так, посмотрим, отчего весь этот шум. : Рарити: О нет. : Голден Харвест: Уберите её со сцены! : Лемон Харт: Она позорит своим видом мир моды! : Фото Финиш: Я, Фото Финиш, совершила ужасную ошибку! : Рарити: Браво! Браво, браво! : Лирика: Браво? Кто же может кричать «Браво!» этой ужасной пони? : Рарити: Какой стиль! Какая грация! Она показала совершенно новый подход в моде. : Лирика: Кто говорит всё это? : Роял Риббон: Это она. Единорог в роскошной накидке и с безупречной причёской. : Лирика: Что ж, эта пони совершенно точно разбирается в моде. Ну, если этой пони нравится, значит, мне тоже нравится. Браво! : Флаттершай: Ох… : Флаттершай: Это ужасно! Просто ужасно. Каким-то образом я стала более популярной, чем раньше. Я так зла, что готова что-нибудь пнуть! Ну почему Рарити так сильно хочет, чтобы я была моделью? : Сумеречная Искорка: Э-э… Но Рарити… : Рарити: Флаттершай! Ты в порядке? : Флаттершай: Да, всё в порядке. Я очень известная модель, конечно у меня всё хорошо. : Сумеречная Искорка: Но у тебя… : Рарити: Когда ты была на подиуме, все стали тебя освистывать. Флаттершай, это так ужасно! А я этого тоже хотела. : Флаттершай: Правда? : Сумеречная Искорка: Конечно, правда, потому что… : Рарити: Я завидую! Я мечтала о всеобщем внимании, а слава досталась тебе! Я даже мечтала о том, чтобы ты сделала какую-нибудь глупость, чтобы вся твоя карьера сошла на нет. Но когда я увидела, что происходит в действительности, мне стыло стыдно. Как же я могла желать зла пони, которую я так сильно люблю? : Сумеречная Искорка: Но Флаттершай не… : Флаттершай: Любишь? О, Рарити. Мне не нравится быть моделью. : Рарити: Правда? : Флаттершай: Эта жизнь не для меня. : Рарити: Но зачем тогда ты это делала? : Флаттершай: Я боялась, что ты разозлишься на меня за мой отказ, за то, что я не хочу прославиться на всю Эквестрию. : Рарити: А я боялась, что если я расскажу тебе о своей зависти, то ты решишь, что я ужасная подруга. : Флаттершай: Да ты что! : Рарити: О, всё это время… : Флаттершай: Жаль, что мы не сказали друг другу правду. : Рарити: Обещаю, больше я не буду хранить свои чувства в секрете. : Флаттершай: Я тоже. : Рарити и Флаттершай: Честное-пречестное слово. Чтоб я ослепла. смеются : Фото Финиш: Ты была чудесна! Красавица! Я уже назначила тебе шесть фотосессий на завтра. : Флаттершай: Простите, Фото Финиш, но, боюсь, я не смогу принять участие ни в одной из них. : Фото Финиш: Что?! : Рарити и Флаттершай: Мы уходим! смеются : Фото Финиш: Не понимаю, что это такое было. : Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк влюбился в Рарити! : Пинки Пай: Эх… Разучилась хранить секреты? : Флаттершай: Да. Вот это чудесный способ провести день. :Рарити: Это точно. : Сумеречная Искорка: Дорогая Принцесса Селестия. Быть хорошим другом значит уметь хранить секреты. Но не стоит бояться поделиться своими чувствами с близким другом. : Сумеречная Искорка: Ты всё записал, Спайк? : Спайк: Нет. Не записал. Поверить не могу, что ты рассказала кому-то о моих чувствах к Рарити. : Сумеречная Искорка: Ты прав. Это было неправильно. И мне очень жаль. : Спайк: Извинения приняты. : Сумеречная Искорка: Теперь ты отправишь письмо Принцессе Селестии? : Спайк: С удовольствием. Но сейчас я немного занят. : Сумеречная Искорка: Ах… |-| Английская стенограмма = :Rarity: So sorry, Fluttershy. I hate being late for our weekly get-together. The usual! :hisses :Rarity: But you will not believe what happened to me. :Fluttershy: Is everything all right? :Rarity: Oh, it's much more than all right. I was on my way here, wearing my latest hat creation, when who should stop me on the street but Photo Finish!? :Fluttershy: Photo Finish? :hisses :Rarity: She is the most famous fashion photographer in all of Equestria. Anywho, she saw my hat and said it was absolutely marvelous! :Fluttershy: What a lovely compliment. :Rarity: She was so impressed that she wants to take some pictures of my shop featuring some of my clothes! :Fluttershy: squee That's wonderful. :Rarity: vibrating Do you know what this could mean for my fashion career? :Fluttershy: Oh, Rarity, I'm so happy for you. :Rarity: But I'm going to need somepony fabulous to model for me. Somepony with beauty. Somepony with grace. Somepony... like you? :Fluttershy: Oh, goodness. I don't know. :Rarity: Oh, this is such a huge opportunity. And it would mean so much to me. :Fluttershy: I'm flattered, really. :Rarity: Nopony is going to have your elegance and poise. :Fluttershy: But... :Rarity: Nopony! :Fluttershy: There has to be somepony more quali... :Rarity: Please! :Fluttershy: Somepony more into fashion. :Rarity: Please! :Fluttershy: Somepony more comfortable in the spotlight. :Rarity: Please, please, PLEEEASE! :Fluttershy: Oh, if it's that important to you, of course I'll do it. :Rarity: Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! You are the best friend a pony could ever have! :Fluttershy: sigh What a wonderful way to spend an afternoon. :Rarity: Isn't it? Though I was so afraid you wouldn't agree to model for me that I felt completely frazzled. I think I feel a pimple coming on. Oh! Only one solution! :Rarity: The usual! :Rarity: Hm... She's going to want to see attitude and pizzazz. :Fluttershy: A-a-attitude and, um... pizzazz. :Rarity: More light! It has to catch the sequins just so or the whole outfit is just a disaster. Oh, and the headdress need more feathers. Pinkie Pie! More feathers! And sequins! More sequins! :Fluttershy: whimper :Rarity: And more ribbon! Oh no! Less ribbon. No! More ribbon. :Fluttershy: squeal :Rarity: Oh, this hem is completely off. PINCUSHION! Thank you all for helping me. I'm sorry to be so short with you, but I'm... I'm just so nervous. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, doesn't that hurt? :Spike: Thick scales. Can't feel a thing. And even if I could, there is no pain that would keep me from assisting the most beautiful creature in the world. I'm gonna tell you two a secret. But you have to promise not to tell anyone. :Twilight Sparkle: I promise. :Pinkie Pie: Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. :Spike: I have a crush on Rarity! :Pinkie Pie: gasp We won't say a word! :Twilight Sparkle: Give me a break. Everypony already knows how you... :Pinkie Pie: Twilight! You promised Spike you wouldn't say anything. He trusts you. And losing a friend's trust is the fastest way to lose a friend forever! :Twilight Sparkle: But... :Pinkie Pie: FOREVER! :Twilight Sparkle: My lips are sealed. Though I'm pretty sure Rarity is gonna pick up on your feelings. :rings :Photo Finish: I, Photo Finish... have arrived. :Rarity: Let me just say, what an honor! :Photo Finish: We begin... NOW! :Rarity: Attitude and pizzazz! :Photo Finish: Yes! Show Photo Finish something. No! Yeees. No! Yeees. No! Yeees. ENOUGH! :Twilight Sparkle: She hardly took any pictures. :Fluttershy: I'm so sorry. I tried my best. :Rarity: Well, the headdress is too big for you and cape had too much sparkle. I can't believe I ever thought I'' could impress ''her. :Photo Finish: It seems that I, Photo Finish, have found the next fashion star here in Ponyville. :Rarity: Really? :Photo Finish: Yes. Really. And I, Photo Finish, am going to help her to shine all over Eqvestria. Tomorrow a photo shoot in ze park. pause I go! :Rarity: Did you hear that? I am going to "shine all over Equestria". :Fluttershy: Oh, Rarity. I was so worried I'd ruined everything. :Rarity: Oh, never. I knew you'd be perfect. giggling :Rarity: No, no, no, yes! That is definitely the one. Photo Finish is going to love it. Everypony is going to love it! :Fluttershy: Oh, I am so excited for you. Just don't forget us little ponies when you become the most famous designer in all of Equestria. :Rarity: Never. :Photo Finish: Put me down here. Oh, nonononononono. The model should be in something simple! Something inspired by... the nature! :Rarity: That's just what I was thinking. Um... give me a moment and I'll, uh, put a little something together. :Photo Finish: Yes... that will not be necessary. :Rarity: But... but... how are you going to help me "shine across Equestria" if I don't design something new for these pictures? :Photo Finish: I am not going to help you shine across Equestria. I am going to help her shine. She is my star. You! Go! :Rarity: gasp :Fluttershy: I can't, Rarity. :Rarity: Oh, but you must, Fluttershy. Photo Finish wants to make you a star. This is the opportunity of a lifetime. I know we were both hoping it would be my lifetime, but nonetheless you can't throw away this chance. You must do this for me. You must. You must! YOU MUST! :Photo Finish: Floottershy! It is time to make... the magics! Oh, wunderbar! You are like a delicate flower. So much more alluring without all those sparkles und feathers. :Pinkie Pie: How'd it go? How'd it go? :Rarity: It didn't. Photo Finish wanted to work with Fluttershy, not me. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Rarity. I'm so sorry. Is there anything we can do? :Rarity: I just vant to be alone right now. :Spike: You heard her. She vants to be... alone. What? I didn't think she meant alone alone. :Photo Finish: Too much blush. Not enough. Too much. Not enough. Perfect. :Fluttershy: Ah... Aaah... sneeze :Photo Finish: Oh, yes! Even her schneezes are graceful. NOW GO! How do you feel? Excited? Overjoyed? Thrilled beyond your wildest dreams? :Fluttershy: N... nervous. :Photo Finish: Nervous? Dun be ridiculous. You're only facing a large crowd of ponies who will be watching your every move and silently judging you. :music :Photo Finish: Your cue! Now go! :Background voice: No seriously... :chattering :clicking :Fluttershy: You can't let Rarity down. You must do this. You must. You must. You must. :cheering :Lyrica Lilac: So graceful. :"Royal Ribbon": So lovely. :Hoity Toity: So perfect for my new advertisement. :Rarity: gasp growl :Shoeshine: It's Fluttershy! :shouting excitedly :rings :Rarity: Wow. Look how popular you are. I'm so excited for you. You must be having the best time ever. :Fluttershy: Oh, yes. Best time ever... :Photo Finish: Floottershy! I have been looking for you everywhere. We have the thing at the place. :Fluttershy: I'll see you at the spa? Our usual time? :Rarity: Of course! I can't wait to hear all about the... "thing at the place". :Rarity: I'm the one who should be mobbed by strangers wherever I go. :rings :Rarity: Welcome to Carousel Boutique! :Sweetie Drops: Is she still here? We heard Fluttershy was here. :Rarity: Sorry. You just missed her. But you're still in luck. I'm having a huge sale of some of my best designs. :Sweetie Drops: And you are...? :Rarity: Rarity, of course. :Sweetie Drops: Never heard of you. :Photo Finish: Obviously I, Photo Finish, am thwilled to have found her. :Fluttershy: Photo Finish? :Photo Finish: She's a natural in front of the camera. :Fluttershy: Um... Photo Finish? :Photo Finish: I only need to point and shoot, and I capture... the magics! :Over here! Fluttershy, over here! :Fluttershy: Photo Finish, I'm so sorry to interrupt. It's just that I'm running late. :Photo Finish: gasp How could I have forgotten?! Your appearance at the ballet opening! Everypony who is anypony will be there. :Fluttershy: Oh, actually I'm supposed to be meeting my friend... :Photo Finish: WE GO! :Rarity: My hooves are getting positively pruney, I've been waiting here so long. Obviously Fluttershy's just too busy with her new career to spend time with her best friend. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm sure she just got tied up. :Rarity: Of course she did. She's a big bright shining star! I wish that star would burn out. :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity! Fluttershy is your friend. :Rarity: I know, I know. And I should be happy for her, but instead I'm just... jealous! Oh, please promise you won't tell her I feel this way. Please, please, pleasepleasePLEASE! :Twilight Sparkle: You have my word. Losing a friend's trust is the fastest way to lose a friend. :Pinkie Pie: FOREVER! :Twilight Sparkle: Wow! You look great! :Rarity: Fluttershy may be the one who's famous, but that doesn't mean I have to stop looking fabulous. :Fluttershy: Rarity! I'm so sorry I'm... Oh no. She's already gone, isn't she? :Twilight Sparkle: Sorry. :Fluttershy: Oh, I can't believe this. I am so frustrated, I could just scream. inhales squeak :Twilight Sparkle: Feel better? :Fluttershy: No. Can I tell you something? :Twilight Sparkle: Of course. :Fluttershy: You promise not to tell Rarity? :Twilight Sparkle: I swear. :Fluttershy: Pinkie Pie Swear? :Twilight Sparkle: Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my poke OOOWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! :Fluttershy: I don't like being a model. No, I hate being a model. All this attention is awful, just awful. And I'm only doing it because Rarity told me I must. I must! I MUST! sigh I must... :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, really? Well... If you wanna know the truth, Rarity... :Fluttershy: Oh, what were you about to say? :Pinkie Pie: quietly FOREVER! :Twilight Sparkle: Nothing! :Twilight Sparkle: I was just thinking. If you really don't like being a model, you could always quit. :Fluttershy: Oh, no. I could never do such a thing. Rarity would be devastated. :Twilight Sparkle: But Rarity told me... gasp :music :Pinkie Pie: chomp Mmm... Juicy! :Twilight Sparkle: Uhhhhhh! :Fluttershy: Oh, if only all these ponies didn't like me so much. Photo Finish wouldn't want me to model anymore. She'd find somepony else with... the magic! :Twilight Sparkle: I guess you're right. pause You're right. You're right, you're right, you're right! :Pink Lady: It's Fluttershy! :Twilight Sparkle: Don't you see? On her own, Fluttershy could never do something unattractive. But if I used my magic to help her do something unattractive at her next fashion show, no one will ever want her to model again. And if Fluttershy no longer has to be a model, Rarity will no longer have to be jealous of her. And I'll no longer have to keep their secrets! It's the perfect plan! You can't tell anyone about it. Promise me you won't tell anyone? :Twilight Sparkle: So you do promise or you don't? :Pinkie Pie: Uh, yes! Obviously, that's why I zipped my mouth closed, then locked it with a key, then dug a hole, then buried the key, then built a house up top the hole where I buried the key, then moved into the house on top of the hole. squee :Twilight Sparkle: Obviously. :chattering :Fluttershy: You really think it'll work? :Twilight Sparkle: They love you for being you. So all I have to do is make you not be you. Just leave it to me. :music :Rarity: Guess it's time to see what all the fuss is about. :Fluttershy: Oof! :stops :gasp :Fluttershy: gasp Ooh... Aah! :gasping :Fluttershy: barks :Rarity: Oh no. :Fluttershy: brays :gasp :Golden Harvest: Get her off the stage! :Lemon Hearts: She's an embarrassment to all things fashion! :Photo Finish: I, Photo Finish, have made a terrible mistake! :booing :Rarity: Bravo! I say bravo! :Lyrica Lilac: Bravo? Who could possibly say bravo to that horrid display? :Rarity: Such attitude! Such pizzazz! She's invented an entirely new kind of modeling! Bravo! :Lyrica Lilac: Who is saying these things? :"Royal Ribbon": It's her. The unicorn in the gorgeous cape and headdress. :Lyrica Lilac: Now that is a pony who clearly knows a thing or two about fashion. Well, if that fabulous pony likes it, then I do too! Bravo! :cheering :Fluttershy: moans :Fluttershy: This is awful. Just awful! Somehow I've become more popular than ever. Oh, I'm so frustrated I could just kick something! :wobbles :Fluttershy: If only Rarity didn't want me to be a model so badly. :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh! But Rarity...! :Rarity: Fluttershy! Are you all right? :Fluttershy: I'm great! I'm a super famous fashion model. Why wouldn't I be great? :Twilight Sparkle: Because you ha...! :Rarity: Out there on the runway, everyone was turning on you and... Oh... Oh, Fluttershy. It's so awful. I wanted them to. :Fluttershy: You did?! :Twilight Sparkle: Of course she did! Because...! :Rarity: I'm jealous! I wanted all the attention. And instead it was going to you. I even started hoping that you would do something silly so your modeling career would be over. But then, when it started happening, all I could think was how could I want you to fail at something you love so much? :Twilight Sparkle: But... Fluttershy doesn't... Ugh! :Fluttershy: Love? Oh, Rarity. I hate being a model. :Rarity: You do? :Fluttershy: More than anything. :Rarity: Then why did you keep doing it? :Fluttershy: I was afraid if I quit, you'd be mad at me for not wanting to... "shine all over Equestria". :Rarity: And I thought if I told you how jealous I was of your success, you'd think I was a terrible friend. :Fluttershy: Never! :Rarity: All this time! :Fluttershy: If we just told each other the truth. :Rarity: I promise never to keep my feelings in secret again. :Fluttershy: Me too. :Fluttershy and Rarity: Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. laughs :Photo Finish: You were brilliant. Brilliant! I've already got six photo shoots lined up for tomorrow alone. :Fluttershy: I'm sorry, Photo Finish, but I don't think I'll be able to make any of them. :Photo Finish: Whaaat? :Fluttershy and Rarity: We go! :Photo Finish: Vat has just happened? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike has a crush on Rarity! :Pinkie Pie: sigh And you were doing so well. :Fluttershy: Now this is a wonderful way to spend an afternoon. :Rarity: Isn't it, though? :Twilight Sparkle: Dear Princess Celestia, :Being a good friend means being able to keep a secret. But you should never be afraid to share your true feelings with a good friend. Did you get all that, Spike? :Spike: No. I did not. I still can't believe you told someone about my secret feelings for Rarity. :Twilight Sparkle: You're right. That was wrong of me, and I'm very sorry. :Spike: Apology accepted. :Twilight Sparkle: Now will you take down my letter to Princess Celestia? :Spike: I would love to. But... I'm a little busy at the moment. :Twilight Sparkle: sigh :music :credits de:Transkripte/Fluttershy auf dem Laufsteg en:Transcripts/Green Isn't Your Color es:Transcripciones/Verde de la Envidia pl:Transkrypty/W zielonym ci nie do twarzy sv:Transkript/Du klär inte i grönt Категория:Стенограммы, первый сезон